Pastries & Boxes
by xWinter.Sky
Summary: A new girl in town. A boy from the bakery. The sea-salt air. 7 days, one week, and a happy ending.
1. Monday

**Monday**

**is when she settles.**

Rin didn't like the process of moving. Too many boxes, too many worries, and there was always the weight of the goodbyes of her old friends. She didn't like moving.

But the house wasn't half-bad. She even got her own room with the perfect window that looked over the port. The ocean was clear and blue, just like the sky. It was pretty great that the house was beside the the sea. The downside is: that it's on top of a long, long hill. Every morning she'd had to climb down to go to school or anywhere else in this small town and every afternoon, she'd have to climb it back up in the clear, open sun.

Rin wiped her forehead as she dropped a box on her bed, "Done," she breathed.

Her door was open and she could hear her mother downstairs talking to the neighbors. her mother loved meeting new people and this town was perfect for that, everyone knew everyone.

"Rinny..." Rin turned and her little brother, Rinta was at the doorway, he shared the same clear, blue eyes and golden hair.

She smiled, "What is it?"

Her 5 year-old brother padded closer to her, "Can you check my closet?"

Rin let out a small laugh, she reached her hand to Rinta, who was pouting, "Rinta, the old house didn't have monster so, this one won't either."

Rinta clutched her hand, with wide, pleading eyes, "Please?"

She looked at the boxes piled in almost every corner of her room and looked at her little brother. The boxes could always wait.

"Fine, let's go." She held his hand as they walked down the hallway.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nice, quick chapter.

No worries, this is only the beginning. After all, it's only Monday ;)

Leave a review?


	2. Tuesday

Second Chapter! Alright :)

Today is Tuesday, Today we introduce Len.

A good start to a good week.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Tuesday**

**is when he rides the streets**

He knew every turn. He knew every curve. He knew who had the meanest dogs. He knew which gardens to never step on.

Yes, Len knew everything about this town. His hometown. The town he cherished and the life he loved. He rode these streets everyday making deliveries for the bakery his parents owned. He made all these deliveries with a grin as he rode down the hills on his bike.  
>There was one hill, in particular, that he loved to ride, the hill that overlooked the port. From there, one could see the town below and every boat that stopped by. When Len rode down this hill, he would make sure know one was on it and let the bike take him down at full speed and his feet off the petals. His hair would blow wildly and his grin would be as big as ever and he would laugh.<p>

"Len?" His mother called from downstairs, in the bakery.

"Coming!" He called. Len slipped into his orange sneakers and ran down the stairs.

The bakery was always its' busiest in the morning. Today was no exception.

His father was at the register, talking and laughing with one of the usual customers.

His mother came up to him with boxes in her arms, "Here, take these. The addresses are on the labels. And hurry back!" She said and shoved them in his arms. His mother loved their bakery and always seemed to be in a rush. Her long hair was in a messy bun and there were flour stains on her apron and cheeks.

"Alright, I'm off!" Len called as he stepped out the door. The bell on top jingled.

"Be careful!" He heard his father call.

He smiled.

Today is a sunny and breezy day.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

So?

I really like writing this chapter. My fingers just flew over the keys. Len practically wrote about himself.

Reviews?

They're like sprinkles on ice cream.

And Len like sprinkles ;)


	3. Wednesday

Awesome, Third chapter.

:)

Slow beginning but, no worries. They'll meet soon enough.

**-x-x-x-x**

**Wednesday**

**is blue. Her calm.**

**-x-x-x-x**

The family was almost finished unpacking. All the silverware were in their place, her mom's insane collection of glass dolphins were tucked away on the shelves, Rinta's toys were in his closet, Rin's keyboard stood tall in her room.

Everything was almost clear but anyone could still walk into a box left ignored. The wooden floors were polished and the curtains were clean as they let in the fresh, sea breeze.

The house is clean. The house is refreshing. The house is theirs.

Her mother was drinking tea in the kitchen as she flpped though a magazine. Rinta was in the living room watching Tv while Rin roamed the halls, barefoot, and her finger traced the smooth walls. There was still room to hang up family pictures. They were still in a box somewhere.

"Rin?"

She turned, poking her head into the kitchen, "Yes?"

Her mother looked up at her, "Do you like sweets?"

Rin though for a moment but the answer was obvious, "Of course I do."

Her mother smiled, "One of the neighbors told me about this wonderful bakery a few blocks down. They gave me a menu. They deliver, isn't that great?"

Her mother slid a small book towards her. Rin's yellow-nailed finger traced over the smooth, plastic cover, "That's great. We should order."

Sweets were supposed to be her enemies. But she welcomed them with open arms.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Who's bakery is it?

:O

Oh noes!


	4. Thursday

Already Thurday! :)

Nice progress for a nice week.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Thursday**

**is when his heart tightens for the first time.**

The morning air was nice and cool with the sun shining brightly over the sea-side town. Rin was outside, on the balcony in the back, hanging the clothes she just finished washing. Rinta was at her side holding the basket of clothes. His eyes were watching the sea at their side. There was a about a few miles away.

"We're done here, Rinta. You wanna get some juice?" Rin asked pinning the last of the clothes.

Rinta nodded, "Mm-hmm!"

They walked throught the slidding, glass doors and into their kitchen. Their mother was gone and in her place was a note on the fridge : **I'll be home later tonight. Dinner is in the fridge. Oh! I ordered from that bakery I told you about. make sure to answer the door!**

Rin sighed and continued to pour juice for Rinta and herself. Rinta sat at the counter, swinging his legs and watching his sister.

"Here you go," Rin placed the glass with a straw in front of him.

He smiled, "Thanks!"

She took a gulp of her own glass when the doorbell rang.

"That's the delivery." Rin told him.

She went towards the door and Rinta jumped down from his seat, leaving his juice behind and went to his sister.

The pulled the woodedn door open, and on the other side, was a boy and his bike. His face as covered with a piece of paper and he cradled three boxes in his arms.

"Hmm...Let's see," He started, "Kagamine-san?"

"Yes?"

The blond boy pulled the paper down and greeted her with a wide smile. But as his eyes met hers there as a tingling sensation on his cheeks. Len gulped and quickly regained his composure.

"Here's your delivery." They exchanged the money and the pastry boxes.

"Y-your new here, right?" He asked.

Rin nodded, "Just moved in a few days ago."

Len nodded nervously and switched his weight from one foot to another, "Mhm. I heard about someone new moving in. And the address was a bit new to me. B-but I always ride up and down this hill."

Rin smiled, "Really? Sounds fun. Is this our summer job?"

Len shook his head, "My family owns the bakery."

Rin nodded. Len's eyes widened and he dug into his messenger bag, "Hold on...I think I have- Oh! here it is."

He held out a small bag of cookies wrapped with a pink ribbon, "A welcome into the neighbor hood."

Rin tried to reach out her hand but her arms were occupied. Len noticed and placed the cookies on top of the boxes. Rin laughed, "Thank you. My name is Rin."

"R-Rin...," Len knew he was blushing but Rin didn't notice, "I'm Len."

He felt a glare coming from somewhere and his eyes lowered to a small boy clinging onto Rin's shorts. Rin noticed Rinta for the first time, "oh, that's Rinta, my little brother.

"Hey, there." Len smiled. The boy at her legs was obviously troubled staring at the stranger in the doorway, he stuck out his tongue. Len chuckled.

"It was nice meeting you. You should drop by the bakery someday...I'm sure you'd like it."

Rin nodded, "Thanks."

Len turned and headed for the gate where his bike waited for him. He covered his mouth from the embarassment. It was the first time he felt this way. He grabbed the bike and threw himself on. He turned towards the house once more and Rin still stood at the doorway. He grinned and waved as he pedeled away.

His smile was even bigger as he flew down the hill.

He really hoped she would drop by the bakery one day.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That is one _long_ hill, guys.

Give Len credit by leaving reviews :)


	5. Friday

Sorry it's a bit late. My life has gotten a bit more drama in it. Don't we all just love drama -_-

But, We advance through the week :)

All shall be well.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Friday**

**is her time.**

The pastries from yesterday were delicious. They were's too sweet, stale or made her feel stuffed in a bad way. They left her with a smile. But the smile could've been easily caused by the delivery boy.

She shook her head, he was only being polite. But the cookies he had given to her were in her bag as she walked down the hill and into town.

Her mother was at home with Rinta. Rinta begged and pleaded to go with her into town but her mother mother managd to convince him to stay. Rin have her a grateful smile and her mother nodded. Rin wanted to explore the town alone as she shopped for groceries.

The town's streets were a bit crowded, the sun wasn't too warm today, and the houses and stores were cramped together. Rin made her way through the crowds and stopped by the butcher. She made her order and left to the produce stalls, she felt a bit odd since in the city you just go to one store and get everything you need. Here, you had to travel everywhere.

She found a nice t-shirt in one of the store's displays and went in to buy it. She left with a smile as she made her way back home, the sun was already setting.

A wonderful, sweet smell made her turn her head. It was a bakery tucked away from the markets. Her stomach grumbled and she shrugged as she opened the door, the chimes on top twinkled.

"Welcome!" A familiar voice called.

At the counter was Len, his apron covered in stains and there was a smudge of flour on his forehead.

"Oh!" Len quickly tried to wipe his face and make himself presentable. He quickly figured out that was impossible and just grinned in her direction. "H-hey, Rin!"

She walked up to the counter, balancing her bags and smiled up at him, "_Now_ I know why everyone talks about this place. It smells so good!"

Behind Len were displays filled with different pastries in every row. The glass, cake display beneath the counter looked tempting. The wooden chairs and tables in the bakery were filled with people eating and chatting lively.

"Thanks. Would you like to order something?" Len asked.

"Yeah, um-"

"Wait, I'm really good at picking out someone's favorite. I think you'll like...this." He pointed at a cake sitting in the display directly beneath his finger. It was a plate of small round pastries. "It's orange cake," he explained, " The yellow cake is iced and filled with orange flavored buttercream."

"I'll take three slices, please." Rin said, her cheeks were pink with excitement and her blue eyes practically glowing.

"Alright." Len smiled.

The orange cake was a recipe made by Len, but he wouldn't tell her that. He felt a bit proud that it was her who would try this new recipe. His mom had said she loved it and it deserved to be behind glass.

As she turned to leave, Len watched her. Her blond hair was tied in cute pigtails whit bobby pins holding back her bangs.

"R-Rin!"

She turned, surprised, "Yes?"

"A-are you busy t-tomorrow?" Len asked, his cheeks blazing.

"Not that I know of." She balanced the bags in her arms.

"Uh... well, I mean you're new here and I thought maybe... I could show you around town tomorrow. It's my day off and-" He was babbling, "Would you like to go with me?"

Rin smiled and laughed softly, "I'd love to.

"I'll drop by your house tomorrow in the morning." Len smiled. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

The chimes twinkled once more as she left. Len was still staring at the door, a smile on his face and his heart thumping. _This couldn't be a date, right?_ he thought.

He wished tomorrow would come sooner.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

&, Len, I wish' tomorrow' could write itself faster.

we all aim high sometimes, sweetie.

Reviews, anyone?


	6. Saturday

****D: Thi is the longest I've made _anybod_y wait.

I'm so sorry for the long wait. Life got a bit chaotic, calm, then, chaotic again.

Nothing is easy.

But in this Town, in this story, all is peachy.

I'm moving there T

****x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Saturday**

**is green. Their time.**

Rin was a bit anxious as she woke up early to get ready. Her mother had told her to have fun. Rinta was upset that he wasn't invited to tag along. Rin smiled at the mirror with satisfaction: her hair was down and she wore a white sundress.

"Rin, your friend's here!" her mother called from downstairs.

"Coming!"

Len was at the door smiling at her mother as she talked about the new house. He wore a white t-shirt and black shorts. To the girl he was the image of calm but on the inside his heart was doing summersaults. When he saw her, his cheeks flushed and he grinned nervously.

"Let's go." Rin said and she led them out the door and closed it before her mother attempted to embarassment.

"Have you seen the planetarium?" Len asked.

Rin shook her head, "I didn't even know there was one."

"It's really cool. Should we go there?"

"Yeah, how do we get there?" She asked.

Len smiled and moved aside showing her his bike, "Trust me, we'll get there pretty fast with this."

She laughed. Len took his seat on the bike and Rin rode behind him,wrapping her arms along his waist for support. Her own cheeks were blushing but it didn't compare to the new, bright shade spreading across Len's face.

This Saturday was a warm day. The fast breeze felt good against their cheeks as it brushed past them, it was filled with the scent of sea salt. Len's blue eyes lit up as he felt Rin take in a deep breath and exhale close to his neck.

This was Len's first time riding his bike with someone else. His bike was his ultimate treasure.

"Here we go!" Len said as they turned on a sharp corner, Rin squealed with delight and held him closer.

An elderly woman waited for a light to change on the street, Len waved warmly, "Good morning, Mrs. Levin!" He said as they rode bye. Rin caught a smile on the woman's face.

Len had that kind of smile. The kind that made everyone else smile with him.

And so, on this bright, warm Saturday, Len and Rin arrived to town. A couple of minutes from their homes. Rin hadn't been to this part of the town which explained why her mouth made a small 'O' and her eyes were bright as she tried to take in every detail. Len was used to this scenery, he knew each alley and curve like the back of his hand. But watching her made him smile with pride of his hometown.

"Let's go, It's over there." He said after leaving his bike at a rack. Rin jumped slightly, she had forgotten why they were there from staring at all the stores and people.

They walked over the coblestone rode, Len pointed out some of his favorite spots and stores that were hidden from an obvious view. Rin took note of every thing he pointed out, she wished she could take the time to look into each window of every shop. They were like small, confined mysteries.

The planetarium was crowded as trhey stepped in. Len paid for their passes for the next viewing that started in a few minutes. They sat on a bench outside the viewing room while they waited.

"So...You came from the city, right?" Len asked, keeping his eyes on his lap.

Rin nodded, "Yup. But I don't miss it so much now. I miss my friends, of course but I like it here."

Len nodded in understanding, "I've lived here all my life but I want to visit the city someday. Just to look around."

"Let's take the train someday and I'll show you the best places," Rin smiled.

Len grinned, his cheeks stinging with happiness.

When it was time, they went into the viewing room and tried to look for good seats.

"How about here?" Len asked, the seats were in the middle row, it really was a good angle.

The lights were turned down after a couple of passing moments and the room was now more occupied than before. The light chatting paused and the projector came to life. The reclined back as if they were laying on the ground on a high hill and the stars came to life before their eyes. Rin gasped lightly as the ceiling danced with bright lights. Len kept his eyes on the stars but watched Rin from the corner of his eyes. He couldn't help but smile with her.

He was watching the stars with the girl he liked.

The sun was setting as they stepped out the planaterium, the air was warm and a bit humid. Len and Rin walked side by side up the stret once more to where he had left his bike.

"That was amazing! Thank you for taking me, Len." Rin said.

Len smiled, it was worth gathering his courage to ask her in the first place.

"Do you want to drop by the bakery for some lemonnade?" Len asked, "My mom makes this amazing lemonande during the summer. I'm sure you'd like it" His hands figeted with his bike as he asked.

Rin watched him with careful eyes, his white t-shirt seemed to be mix of colors with the glow of the sunset behind him.

"I'd love to."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Next chapter is closing chapter :D

Now, I want some lemonade. _( Len, Invite me too!)_


End file.
